Our Own Personal Hell
by Lina Girl
Summary: Takes place directly after "Bianca's Blackmail" quest. Both Hunt and our MC try to make sense of an uncertain future while waiting for decisions to be made for the both of them. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Please let me know of any factual or grammatical errors. Thanks for reading, and more chapters to come if desired. Thank you!**

* * *

Everyone loved good gossip. Hunt's reveal at Bianca's probation hearing was everything the media could ask for and more.

"Retired famed director Thomas hunt involved with student"

"Up-and-coming professional caught with professor"

"Rising star caught in double relationship with Thomas Hunt and Chris Winters"

Clearly, the online headlines were lacking in creativity.

It wasn't even a day before both of us received a phone call detailing when we were to attend a meeting with the President of the university and the dean for misconduct. The phone calls came while we were lying down on his sofa, wrapped in each other's arms and staring at the ceiling above us. His came first.

He didn't move at first, just took a glance at his phone vibrating on the coffee table before looking at me with a worried expression on his face. I nodded gently for him, encouraging him to take the call. Not answering would look suspicious. Closing his eyes and pressing his fingers to his temples, he sat up and picked up his phone, accepting the call.

"Hello, this is Thomas Hunt. Ah, yes, I was expecting this phone call."

I tried leaning my head closer to hear what the other person was saying, but he moved away from me with a wary glance.

I leaned away from him and buried my face into the nearest pillow, trying to slow my breathing. I felt his warm hand gently rubbing my back as he spoke.

"Yes, I understand the implications surrounding Ms. Stone's accusations. Yes, I will be able to attend a hearing addressing these accusations. One week? Yes, I will make myself available. Suspension?"

That was when I heard his voice crack in the slightest, almost unnoticeable to the caller. I sat up and looked at him, my lips curving down into a frown.

"While I do understand the implications of the accusations, I am not certain why it is necessary for my suspension from teaching until the hearing-. You're saying the media is portraying me as a sex-crazed student-seducing man who sleeps with young and giving away perfect grades as a result, correct? And since when has the media been correct in what they publish?"

"Seeing as you've been secretly dating one of your students for who knows how long, I wouldn't contest the media at this point," I heard from the phone again. When he noticed that it was easier to eavesdrop, he moved away again.

"I see. Then my credibility is no longer worth acknowledging. If I have no other choice than to accept the suspension, if there is nothing else to discuss, does this conclude the phone call? Yes, I will check my email for a written transcript of these guidelines before the hearing. Yes, thank you. Goodbye."

He turned to look at me and for the first time since he turned the tables on Bianca today, I saw the worry in his eyes. I saw his fears coming true, that we wouldn't make it out alive together, but would be ripped apart piece by piece not only by the media, but also by his own colleagues and institution.

"They want us to stay separated until the hearing, don't they?" I asked him, reaching forward to take his hand. He nodded silently, closing his eyes and using his free hand to rub his temples again. I could feel tears welling in my eyes and tried to will them back, but all I could see was the fear in his eyes as the word "suspension" left his lips. We wouldn't even be able to have each other for support while we waited.

Before I could speak again, I heard my phone vibrating on the table next, and a cold shiver ran through my body. I looked at him with my eyes wide, and he nodded again towards my phone. Saying a silent prayer, I picked up and took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello?"

"Is this Lena Solorio?" an official-sounding voice asked. It wasn't Professor Singh, but a male voice.

"This is her," I answered.

"This is President Robert Avery of Hollywood University. We need to discuss the accusations made against yourself and Professor Hunt today at Ms. Bianca Stone's hearing. Are you available now?"

The phone call lasted an hour.

When it was finally over, I tipped my head back and let myself cry softly, no longer able to hold back my own fears now that they had been confirmed through the media and the President himself.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest, and I curled up into a ball on his lap. "Secrets never stay hidden for long," I thought to myself as I cried into his chest. It wasn't long before I felt tears hitting the top of my head as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you to those of you who have favorited my story! :) This chapter is for you guys! Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

Neither of us wanted to let go. I had cried myself to sleep after we lay back down on his couch, and he fell asleep soon after I did. Around eight in the evening or so I woke up in a panic from a worst-case-scenario dream.

He jolted awake with me, having felt me suddenly sit up. I immediately felt bad for waking him with my own self-torture.

"What is it, is everything okay?" he asked, looking around for a cause for my worry. Looking more closely at this eyes, they too looked frantic and panicked, as if he were having the same nightmare as I had.

"No, just a bad dream…" I said softly, pulling him back down with me onto the couch. He wrapped me in his arms again, groaning when he looked at the time on the clock above his television. _Likewise_ , I thought, trying to fully enjoy the warmth of his arms.

"You need to leave… since we're not supposed to be near each other this week…" he murmured softly, almost to himself. I started panicking at the idea and tightened my grip on his shirt, trying to bring my breathing back down before he could notice and start asking questions. When I finally got my heartbeat back down, I voiced a question that had been nagging at me since the phone calls.

"The next time we see each other, will that be in front of the president and dean?" I asked, dreading his answer.

"Most likely no. To be quite honest, I'm not sure when we would see each other again unless…"

 _Unless our careers are over and we have nowhere to go_ , finishing the idea that neither of us wanted to believe.

"I don't know if I can will myself to leave," I whispered softly. I didn't want to leave if I didn't know when I would see him again, and especially not like this.

"We still have phone calls, text messages, Skype…"

"If that worked before we wouldn't be here together right now," I answered. He grunted in response, burying his face into my neck.

"I thought I was the pessimist here," he murmured into my neck.

"Given our circumstances, I think I'm allowed to sulk a little," was my response as I held him tighter. I knew that neither I nor he wanted to discuss any potential scenarios that could occur once we both met with the dean and president. The worst case scenario… I shuddered at the thought.

"Thomas… please give me one more hour…" I begged softly, bringing my lips to his neck and wrapping my arms around his neck. Wordlessly, he used his hands to press his lips to mine, and we took advantage of every minute of that hour.

* * *

I had snuck out of his condo by ten that night and creeped back to my dorm. Normally he would have walked me back, but we both knew it would bring more trouble if we were to be seen together anymore. Luckily, the serious stalker paparazzi hadn't become too obsessed with the story yet, and there were no reporters surrounding his place.

By the time I got back to my room it was close to midnight, and unsurprisingly, Addison was sitting on my bed, her eyes wide once I entered the room.

"What happened?" she asked immediately. I kept my eyes down as I removed my scarf and set my things down on the table next to my door. It was then that I noticed Ethan standing by my closet, his eyes narrowed slightly as he took in my appearance.

"It's a little self-explanatory, isn't it…?" I said softly, still staring at my lavender colored carpet.

"Not to me, it isn't. Lena, what exactly has been going on between you and Professor Hunt?" Ethan spoke up, his arms still crossed.

Looking from Addison to Ethan, I twisted my hands together and spoke. "I… Guys, I'm really tired and I think you can both imagine that I'm not feeling well or up for explaining my current situation. Would you both be okay with me explaining tomorrow..?" I really hoped that he could understand that tonight would not be a good night for explanations. His eyes did not give me an reassurance.

Ethan's facial expression changed from annoyance, to frustration, to exasperation. He looked at Addison, who gave him a look that said _"Drop it for now, she's tired"._ He looked at me once last time before walking me past me silently, opening the door, and leaving.

"Lena, I'll be in my room if you need anything, okay? Even if it's a cookie, let me know when you're ready," Addison said with a small smile, hugging me once before leaving my room. When the door finally shut, I crawled into my bed, clothes and all, and hugged my pillows as I let the tears fall again.

* * *

It was an understandably sleepless night, and when I did manage to get an hour or two of sleep, the nightmares kept me from really enjoying it.

Now as I stood in front of my closet debating the darkest colors I could wear comfortably, I felt my anxieties growing with each breath I took. Today was my first day of private lessons with Professor Singh, something I was very much not looking forward to. I could already imagine the way she would torture me, as her lingering feelings for Hunt would guide her judgement. I also hadn't gotten any messages from Thomas since last night, and something was telling me that it was because his use of cell phone was restricted. I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly, and realizing that being late would probably make Professor Singh stick bamboo roots up my nails, I picked the darkest t-shirt and sweatshirt I had with my darkest jeans and black boots. I grabbed my backpack, a granola bar and an a juice box, and ran out the door for the faculty offices.

 _Good thing I smartened up and ran for it_ , I thought as I arrived on time to her office. I knocked once, waiting for the devil.

"Come in," I heard her say, and I tried to scrutinize the tone of her voice. It seemed less than pleasant, but no more than usual. Slowly, I opened the door and walked to her desk. She didn't look up at me but instead gestured to a small stack of papers in front of her. I read over the instructions on the top page. _Please begin the essay prompt as stated, and seat yourself by the window._ Without looking up, I grabbed the stack, took them to the designated seat, and made myself comfortable as I began reading.

 _Let's get this over with_ , I thought to myself as I tried focusing on the prompt. _"The Artist" was a film that brought back the silent movie atmosphere…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you to those of you still following this story. I just started my semester but I'll keep trying to write when I can. Thank you!**

* * *

Finally, finally the day ended and I was free from Professor Singh. I stretched my fingers after turning in my last essay and shut the door behind me without a word. Professor Singh and I both knew that I would be back tomorrow.

As I made my way down the carpeted hallway of the faculty offices I realized that I was a short walk away from Hunt's office. In my rush to be on time this morning I hadn't thought about how close I had been to his office, but now it occurred to me. Looking over my shoulder, I took the few steps to his office and trembled when I realized I heard voices inside. Before I could make up my mind to stay or leave, footsteps were approaching the door and I realized the position I was in. Looking around me I quickly slid myself into the broom closet nearby and managed to close the door to just a crack open when his own office door opened.

"I believe you will be taking my faculty keys now, is that correct?" I heard Hunt say in a solemn voice.

"Yes, I'll be taking them now. Thank you, Thomas, for cooperating with this procedure" I heard the President speak, and then the sound of keys moving from hand to hand.

"Then I will be seeing you later this week," Hunt stated.

"Yes that is also correct. I will email you the time and location of your appointment for this week later today. Thank you again Thomas for your cooperation, and we'll be in touch." I heard heavy footsteps walking by me and I held my breath as I saw President Avery walk by me in the closet. Once I saw that he was around the corner I poked my head out and saw that Hunt was still standing by the closed office, staring sadly at his name placard.

"Thomas," I whispered softly. He jumped, almost dropping the box with his belongings when he saw me looking out from the closet door.

"Lena, what in God's name are you doing in the broom closet?" he whispered harshly. I gestured for him to come closer. When he was within reach I opened the closet and pulled him inside, box of belongings and all. I shut the door quietly but quickly behind us and turned on my phone to use as a flashlight.

"Lena what the hell-"

"What happened with President Avery?" I got to the point. Hunt looked at me carefully before letting out a sigh.

"Today I cleared out my office to begin my indefinite suspension. The box is the last of my things, and I'm supposed to meet with President Avery and the dean sometimes this week, most likely on a Friday." I heard the sadness and anxiety in his voice, and I wanted to do whatever I could to ease it.

"Is there anything we wanted to set straight in our stories before we have to talk to the dean and president…? About how long we've been dating, or what we've done?" I searched his eyes for some kind of relief of fear, or the life of an idea for how we could protect ourselves, if at all. It scared me that I saw no glimpses of hope.

"I'm not sure, but honestly at this point I think it would be best to just be honest and hope for the best…" he said softly. This time, he looked at the floor while he answered me.

"What are you saying…?" I took the box from him and set it down onto the floor before taking his hands in mine.

"I'm saying, I'm starting to believe in the worst case scenario." My grip on his hands tightened as I felt his own go limp. I felt my throat tighten and my vision go blurry as tears started to form again in my eyes. Swallowing hard, I placed my hand on his cheek and tried to steady my voice.

"Remember what you said to me after Bianca's trial?" I said, smiling lightly at him.

His eyes looked up at mine from the floor and his lips turned upwards gently.

"We'll get through this together…" and within seconds he was pulling me towards him and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I could feel his cheek pressing against the top of my head and I turned my cheek towards his neck. After a moment I realized that we were in a broom closet and the next time we would see each other would be unknown again. I closed my eyes and forced myself to enjoy the moment itself before he would realize the same thing I had.

"Eventually someone will open up this broom closet and catch us here," I heard him murmur.

"What's the worst Noah can do to us? We're already in trouble," I answered back, holding him tighter. He chuckled lightly into my hair before kissing the top of my head and letting me go. He suddenly placed his hands on either side of my face so I had to look up at him.

"Lena, I want you to know that whatever becomes out of all of this, that it was worth it to me. I'm here with you now while we face this together, and I still want to be here with you when we come out of this together." I stood silent while I studied the fierceness and sincerity in his eyes. I hadn't seen this before, and it worried me. But I also understood.

I nodded my head once before closing my eyes and pressing my lips to his gently, pulling back too soon. This uncertainty, not knowing what the future held for the both of us was making everything so difficult.

"I love you too, Thomas." He nodded his head too before sighing and bending down to pick up his box.

"I'll still message you if I can. I'm not sure how much monitoring the university or paparazzi are doing, but I'll do my best to contact you later today." I nodded, knowing he legitimately would try, even if that meant getting a new number or whatever else he would have to do to maintain our privacy.

"I'll fill you in on my first day with Professor Singh later," I smiled. He smiled back before kissing my forehead, and walking out of the closet towards the exit for the faculty parking lot. I turned the flashlight on my phone off and walked outside to return to my dorm. I had just turned to my right when I saw Professor Singh standing at the intersection of the hallway, her eyes fixed on me.

* * *

 **A/N: If anyone would like me to continue this story, please also let me know as it helps with motivation :)**


End file.
